The Black Widow
by Spazapho
Summary: Andrel Harris, once The Black Widow of the Volturi fled Volterra alongside her brothers leaving behind her mate, Felix. Now Carlisle has asked her and her coven to act as witnesses against the Volturi. When the Volturi arrive will Andrel rejoin the guard and be with Felix once again or will Felix leave with her and her coven. I got the cover image off of google.
1. Character Page

**William, Michael and Andrel are mine.**

 **Everything BloodRayne related belongs to its owner(s).**

 **And everything else belongs to the goddess that is Stephenie Meyer.**

 **This is my first twilight story, so please be gentle. All comments welcome except hateful ones. Constructive Criticism is welcome as well.  
**

 **There will be references/Characters to the first BloodRayne video game, including Rayne herself but she will not be a Dhamphir. Sorry.**

 **This is a Felix/OC story, inspiration for that belongs to MissKaty for her story Fire and Blood and all the lines and scenes from Fire and Blood belong to her as well. Do check out the story its under my favorites.**

 **This will be a Character Page to educate you on all the oc's in the story.**

 **GERMAN COVEN:**

Name: William Harris(Coven leader)

Country of origin: Germany

Year when turned: 1692

Age when turned: 24

Nickname(s): Bill/Billy

Mate: Mynce

Siblings by Blood: Michael Harris, Andrel Harris

Gift: Telekinisis

Height: 6f 2i

Hair: Shoulder length, Color: Dark Brown(almost black)

Diet: Human Blood

Name: Michael Harris

Country of origin: Germany

Year when turned: 1692

Age when turned: 21

Nickname(s): Mike/Mikey, Tough guy(by Rayne)

Mate: Rayne

Siblings by Blood: William Harris, Andrel Harris

Gift: Mental/Physical Shield ( **He is pretty much Bella and Renata in one)**

Height: 6f 7i

Hair: Short length, Color: Light Brown

Diet: Human Blood

Name: Andrel Harris

Country of origin: Germany

Year when turned: 1692

Age when turned: 18

Nickname(s): Andy, Rel-Rel, Short Stack(By Mike and Bill)

Mate: Felix

Siblings by Blood: William Harris, Michael Harris

Gift: Invisibility

Height: 5f 9i

Hair: Waist Length, Color: Brown

Diet: Human Blood

Name: Mynce(Harris)

Country of origin: China

Year when turned: 1709

Age when turned: 22

Nickname(s):

Mate: William Harris

Siblings by Blood: N/A

Gift: Teleportation

Height: 5f 11i

Hair: Mid Back, Color: Black

Diet: Human Blood

Name: Rayne Harris(Douglas)

Country of origin: America

Year when turned: 1848

Age when turned: 19

Nickname(s): Red

Mate: Michael Harris

Siblings by Blood: Deceased

Gift: Dilated Perception

Height: 5f 10i

Hair: Shoulder length, Color: Red

Diet: Human Blood

 **Everything about this coven will be further explained later on in the story,such as...  
**

 **1\. Why Andrel is with her brothers and not Felix.**

 **2\. How Andrel and Felix met.**

 **3\. What the Harris siblings connection to the Volturi is (besides Felix).**

 **4\. The full capabilities of the covens gifts.**

 **Now there is something i want to explain about the bond between Andrel and Felix. They are Soul Mates, and the reason Andrel is able to "live" without Felix is because the pain of being without each other is Diluted if the relationship has been "consummated".**

 **This coven will be speaking German at parts in the story so i will provide a translation in the same chapter. I am using Google Translate for the translations so the German might not be entirely accurate to the translation.**

 **And finally i would like to apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes i make in future chapters.**


	2. A old friend

**Chapter 1.**

 **Andrel POV.**

It was 10 PM, the girls and i were out hunting in the city of Berlin. When we entered the city we went our separate ways, agreeing to meet in the alleyway behind the church by Midnight to head home.

I was on the rooftops, stalking a known rapist who was tailing a girl ' _probably his next victim'_ who was on her cellphone, she was probably no older then 17. It was then that i dropped down into a alley that was a good fifty feet away further down the sidewalk. I waited for him to walk past and i was in luck, he went to grab her at the entrance of the alley when i silently grabbed him and pulled him into the alley and the girl kept on walking, oblivious to what just happened.

I forced him up against the brick wall and covered his mouth, while making sure he could see my red eyes. "So dass ich sie sehen, wie Vergewaltigung junger mädchen." **(Translation-so i see you like raping young girls.)** I growled in his face. He had gone pale at the sight of my red eyes and i had removed my hand from his mouth, "Was bist du?" **(Translation-What are you?)** He breathed out in fear. I chuckled and retorted "Ich bin dein Tod." **(Translation-I am your death.)** Then tilted his head to the side, covered his mouth again and sank my fangs into his neck.

After i had drained him i tossed him into a dumpster i was about to light it on fire when i heard footsteps heading into the alley. I turned my head and saw another man most likely in his thirty's eyeing me, i could smell the alcohol coming off him. His eyes drifted up and down my body till resting on my face ' _must be too drunk to notice they're red'_ while groping himself he said"dort gut Hallo, kleines Ding." **(Translation-well hello there, little thing.)** and with that i decided to drain him. I walked up to him, grabbed him by the neck and threw him down the alley. Before he even stopped skidding down the pavement i was already on top of him with my fangs in his neck. When that was done with i tossed him into the dumpster with the rapist and lit it on fire.

I looked at my watch and saw it read 11:46 so i decided to head to the church. I made it into the alley about 5 minutes later and saw Rayne and Mynce were already there waiting for me. When i got near they looked at me.

Rayne- "Well look who decided to finally show up, Any longer and we would of left you here."

Mynce- "Rayne, you just got here 30 seconds before she did."

Rayne pouted at her so i knew they were just teasing me, them along with my brothers were always doing it

Andrel- "Very funny you two, so how many did you get?"

Rayne- "3"

Mynce- "2"

Andrel- "I got 2 as well, a rapist and some drunk who wanted to get into my pants."

Rayne- "Mine were 3 drunk assholes who cornered some woman, so i hit one in the head with a pipe and told her to run."

Mynce- "Mine were a duo of teenage girls who had mugged a elderly woman at the gas station."

And with that Rayne and i held out our hands towards Mynce so she could Teleport us to the house. When we arrived we could hear two other vampires inside along with Bill and Mike, we exchanged glances and went inside and i saw a certain blond vampire i had not seen in a very long time.

"Carlisle?"

Mike was kissing the back of the hand of the female vampire with him and just because she's Rayne, she picked up a vase and threw it at him, hitting his head in the process.

 **Carlisle POV.**

Esme and i had just arrived in Germany to find the German coven and hoped to god they would agree to come and hear us out.

We had arrived at the address i had for them at about 11:50 PM and Esme was in awe at the Beautiful house, couldn't blame her. With our vampiric sight we could see the place easily in the dark.

4 stories, Beautiful 18th century stonework walls for the first story, floor to ceiling windows for the others and the ceiling was made in the same stonework.A large stone fountain sat in the walkway to the front door and right before the walkway was a mote with a Redwood bridge to get across.

As we were walking to the door Esme was still looking around in awe.

Esme- "This coven sure know how to make the 18th century look modern."

By that time we were at the door, we could hear 2 men yelling at the TV ' _Must be William and Michael'_ and i knocked, the yelling stopped and they both cam to the door.

William answered the door, he looked happy and surprised to see us "Carlisle! My friend, it's so good to see you again." giving me a quick hug with Michael doing the same. William then greeted Esme like a gentleman "And you must be the lovely Esme we've heard much about?" kissing the back of her hand and if vampires could blush Esme would probably be as red as a tomato. When Michael greeted her the same way two things happened.

I heard Andrel say my name "Carlisle?"

And a vase hit Michael on the back of the head.

All four of us turned and saw Andrel and two women by the back door, Andrel turned to the laughing red head "Rayne, what the hell?" but she was to busy laughing to answer.

Andrel walked over to me and gave both me and Esme a hug, "It's so nice to meet the lovely Esme who stole our favorite vegetarians heart." She said to Esme

William- "Carlisle, what brings you here, Germany is a long way from the Olympic Peninsula?"

Carlisle- "We need your help, we would explain now but we don't have a whole lot of time, so if you could just head to this address all will be explained."

I handed him a slip of paper with Forks, Washington and directions to our home on it.

He looked to the others who all nodded and he turned to me "We will be there Carlisle."

With that Esme and i said our farewells and left, with me hoping asking them for help would not come back and bite us on the ass.


	3. Our Arrival

**Chapter 2.**

 **Andrel POV**

When Carlisle and Esme left we had begun getting ready to leave.

Bill was settling things with the businesses we owned.

Mike was putting up the steel coverings on the windows and setting the security system we use when we leave for long periods of time.

The girls and i were packing up a few changes of clothes for everyone, since we didn't know how long we were going to be gone.

When we were done we met in the front yard and had Mynce teleport us near the airport in Berlin, since she didn't have a clear picture of any place near Forks. While Bill was buying the five of us tickets to Seattle, i was silently thanking Mike for reminding us to put in contacts to hide our red eyes because a group of men were eyeballing me and the girls.

When Bill returned with our tickets we had to wait 90 minutes for our flight, with those men still looking at us. With our wait my mind started drifting to a time in my past i both loved and hated to revisit.

Felix...

 _(Flashback)_

 _After yet another successful mission i walked through the castle to the room i shared with Felix, while thinking about how much i loath my time among the Volturi._

 _When i entered my room i was engulfed into the arms of the man i love,_ _Felix._

 _No words were spoken as i returned the embrace, for he knew i need both the hug and the silence until i was ready._

 _William, Michael and Felix all knew how much i hated my title, The Black Widow. As well as knew how much i hated killing Aros rivals._

 _When he kissed me i started talking,_

 _Andrel- "Thank you, Felix."_

 _Felix- "For what, mia cara?"_ **(translation-Italian: my dear)**

 _Andrel- "For always being there for me."_

 _With that i gave him a kiss and he deepened it as he walked me backwards towards the bed..._

 _Andrel? ANDREL!?_

 _(End Flashback)_

Rayne was waving her hand in front of my face, while the others were looking at me from where they we sitting, all with a look of concern.

They knew where my mind drifted off to, just my luck.

I immediately told them that i didn't want to talk about it and they held up their hands in surrender.

Rayne then began to tell me that the men that were staring at us had stopped,

Andrel- "You seem disappointed, Rayne?"

Rayne- "I was hoping i could tazer them." she told me with a small pout.

I started giggling and she eventually joined me.

After about an hour a voice said through the speakers that our flight was now boarding. We had put on sunglasses when we boarded, because our contacts had dissolved. 10 Minutes after we were seated the plane started the 13 hour flight to Seattle. **(A/N I googled the flight time between Berlin and Seattle.)** When we landed we had decided to run to the Cullen Residence and if i had known that we were heading into a situation that would ultimately reunite us with the Volturi, i would of most likely run back home.

 **Edward POV.**

I was watching Carmen coo over Renesmee while Eleazar paced back and forth across the living room, while thinking about the Volturi and Bellas Shield ability.

Tanya and Kate were telling Bella a bit about their pasts

And Jacob was looking at Carmen and Renesmee when the fluttering of thoughts brushed my mind.

There were 4 peoples thoughts i could hear and they were approaching us from the forest.

It was the German Coven, but wasn't there 5 of them?

All the others turned towards me with confusion on their faces,

Edward- "It's William Harris and his coven but i can't hear the thoughts of one of them?"

Bella quickly took Renesmee into her arms while the rest of us were looking at Eleazar and his shocked expression.

Eleazar- "Has Carlisle lost his mind?"

Bella- "Why would he lose his mind?"

Eleazar- "William, Michael and Andrel were some of the most talented among the Volturi guard, while Andrels mate is still among them."

Tanya- "Then why didn't Aro have Demetri track them down?"

Eleazar- "Because Andrels gift is able to protect them from his tracking, and that's not all."

We all looked at him to continue and what he said had us all a bit terrified of her

Eleazar- "You all know Andrel as The Black Widow of the Volturi."

Everyone but Bella and Jacob looked a bit afraid.

Jacob- "Who?"

Kate- "The Black Widow is, or was in this case, the personal assassin of the 3 Kings. If they sent her after you, you're dead. You never see her coming and the only way you would know if she was there is if she had already killed her target."

I saw a bit of fear entered Jacobs eyes at that.

Bella- "Oh my."

Edward- "Okay, we don't have time they are almost here."

With that Bella, Jacob and Renesmee went into the kitchen to wait for our guests, and the Denali lounged around the living room, while i went to the door to let them in. And before i did i heard one of them speak German then i could no longer hear their thoughts.

 **Andrel POV.**

We had eventually arrived to a gorgeous house in the middle of the forest.

William- "Michael, schutzen uns." **(Translation-German, "Michael, shield us.")** And Mike put his Mental Shield around the rest of us.

We walked up to the door and Bill knocked on the door, while looking at the directions Carlisle gave us, and a golden eyed vampire answered the door ' _Most likely his son, Edward.'_

William- "This is the Cullen residence right?"

Edward- "Yes it is, i'm Carlisles son, Edward. Do come in."

With that he let us in and led us into the living room where other vampires were in. When we entered i saw another old friend,

Andrel- "Eleazar?"

He opened his arms and i flashed into them giving him a hug, and William and Michael were next.

Eleazar- "It's good to see the three of you again, may i introduce you to my mate, Carmen."

We then started to hug Carmen and when it came to Michael, i glanced at Rayne, only to see her with a murderous expression on her face, aimed towards Michael.

While snickering, i told him "Mike, look at your mate."

He turned towards her, and if it was possible i think he paled a bit.

William- "Okay, before she murders him Edward, can you tell us why Carlisle asked us for help?"

Edward- "Before i do, what do you hear in the other room?"

All 5 of us looked at each other, shrugged and listened.

I detected 2 heartbeats, one was beating normally while the other was beating quite fast, fast but soothing. And the two heartbeats were with another vampire.

Mynce- "What is that?"

Edward- "What you all hear is my daughter, who is with a 'friend' of the family and the vampire is my wife, just remember what you heard. Bella you can bring Renesmee out now."

A brunette newborn and a tall, buff native man brought out a girl who looked to be about 6 or 7 years old. At first i thought she was a immortal child but she had that heartbeat that was really fast, and judging by the looks on the others faces they knew it too.

William- "Okay, we can see she is not an immortal child so what is she?"

Edward- "She's a vampire hybrid born when my wife Bella was still human."

Michael- "Fascinating, but what does this have to do with Carlisle asking us for help?"

Bella- "Irina of the Denali coven saw her and believe her to be a immortal child and went to the Volturi."

Edward- "They all are coming, Aro, Caius, Marcus, all of the guard and even the wives." My eyes widened

Andrel- "All of the guard?" i muttered with dread.

Edward- "Yes, we are not asking you to fight only witness that Renesmee is a immortal child."

Andrel- "No, you are just asking us to stand against my mate and the people my brothers and i first called friends in this existence." We heard a snort come from the native boy.

Jacob- "Friends? Friends who mur-"

He didn't finish before he started struggling for breath. We looked to Bill who looked quite mad.

William- "You will not speak to my little sister again like that dog, or i might take you out back and act out Old Yeller!" And with that said, Bill released him and he fell to the ground sucking air into his lungs.

I looked to Bella who had taken a few steps away from Bill when he released the wolf.

Andrel- How do you plan to convince others to witness? How did you even convince them?" I pointed to Tanya and Kate.

Bella- "Renesmee can share with you her thoughts and memories." I slowly approached her and the girl.

When i reached them the girl put her hand on my cheek and i saw all kinds of memories go through my mind,

Bella giving birth to Renesmee.

Renesmee growing quite fast.

Renesmee being around humans without feeding off them.

When all of this was done i turned to the others with wide eyes.

Andrel- "Es stimmt!" **(Translation-German "It's true!")**

Renesmee then showed the same thing to them and they all agreed to help then they looked to me.

Andrel- "I will stay and witness, but if it comes to a fight, i will not go against them."

Bella- "That's all we can ask of you. Thank you."

Andrel- "You can thank me if we get out of this alive."

Edward- "I have a question? Why can i no longer hear any of your thoughts?"

We all looked at him then to Mike.

Michael- "That would be my fault."

Edward- "How?"

Eleazar- "Michael, along with the rest of them are gifted."

Kate- "With what?" She looked a bit interested.

William- "Telekinesis."

Michael- "Shield."

Andrel- "Invisibility."

Mynce- "Teleportation."

Rayne- "Dilated Perception."

They all looked at Rayne in confusion.

Rayne- "I can slow down time." She explained.

They all looked amazed. Kate asked for a demonstration for Me and the Girls.

I vanished from sight and walked up to the wolf and grabbed him from behind, he yelped like a little girl. I made my self visible while laughing my ass off, along with everyone else. The wolf glared at me but didn't say anything.

Mynce teleported outside a window and knocked on it to get everyones attention, she then teleported back in, grabbed Bill then teleported outside a different window then back.

Rayne picked up a book and threw it into the air and focused on it, and she made it fall in slow motion for a few seconds.

They all looked amazed.

Bill didn't show his because he used it to strangle the wolf.

Mike showed that he just wasn't a Mental Shield but a physical one as well.

William- "Well we might as well get comfortable since it seems we are staying here for awhile."

With that said i walked onto the back porch and could not stop thinking about my decision to stay. I was worried about this confrontation with the Volturi and seeing Felix again.

I looked into the sky and said "Sieht aus wie ish werde Sie bald wieder zu sehen. Felix." **(Translation-German "Looks like i'll be seeing you again soon, Felix.")**

 **A/N.** **so what do you guys think of this chapter, huh. Good, Bad. I really want to know.**

 **I do hope you all liked this chapter and continue to like future chapters as well.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **Again i am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **XOXO, Spazapho.**


	4. Arrival of the Covens

**Chapter 3.**

 **Andrel POV.**

The next day after we arrived more vampires arrived to hear the Cullens plea, including a nomad who i wish would just die already.

Garrett.

I met Garrett during World War 2, and at every chance he got he would flirt with me. When he arrived my mouth may have ran away from me.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was reminiscing with Eleazar when we heard a new vampire approach the house._

 _When i heard the newcomer enter the room i turned around and as soon as i caught sight of him my mouth ran away from me._

 _Andrel- "Hurensohn!"_ **(Translation-German, "Son of a bitch!")**

 _At my outburst most the others came running and when Rayne saw Garrett she gave me a very amused look, because she was with me when i first met Garrett._

 _Garrett- "Well hello again my darling Andrel." he told me with a flirtatious look._

 _Andrel- "Edward, get Renesmee to do her thing before i murder him." with that i made myself invisible and booked it up to the Cullens library._

 _When i reached the library i heard Garrett yell out "You know you want me Rel-Rel!"_

 _Andrel- "ein mehr kookett Bemerkung und ich werde Fackel den Arsch!"_ **(Translation-German, "one more flirtatious remark and i will torch your ass!")**

 _I could hear Rayne start laughing then tell everyone what i said, then they laughed._

 _(End Flashback)_

After him were Mary and Randall, nomad friends who traveled alone.

As well as mated pair, Peter and Charlotte. Old friends of Jaspers who had sent them.

Then arrived the Egyptian Coven and the leader Amun kinda gave me the creeps and his mate Kebi never spoke nor left his side, which in my opinion was not normal.

With them came Benjamin and his mate Tia. They both seemed nice especially Benjamin, with his confident attitude and carefree smile.

Benjamin could physically wield the four elements. He displayed by making a whirlwind for the entertainment of Renesmee.

Then came the Irish Coven. Their leader Siobhan whos Beauty was rivaled by her powerful presence and her mate Liam who was very expressionless

And with them was young Maggie, who was gifted to know when someone was lying.

Carlisle and Esme had returned with the very paranoid nomad, Alistair. I was sitting on the steps outside when they pulled up so i was the first to greet them.

Andrel- "With how many vampires you have coming it would not surprise me in the least if Aro thinks you are building a army." Was my greeting.

Before either could respond Alistair had barked out a sarcastic laugh.

Alistair- "Of course it wouldn't!"

Andrel- "Good to see you again you paranoid old man." Was how i greeted him, before i gave him a **VERY** quick hug.

Alistair- "You to." Before he sneered up at the door where Edward and Bella were "I'll be in the attic." Then he was gone.

Andrel- "Hope you don't mind Carlisle, but i have been living out of your library."

He shrugged and led us back into the house.

The next day Emmett and Rosalie came back and shortly after them arrived Senna and Zafrina, from the amazon. Their third member, Kachiri was not with them but was helping Alice and Jasper, who had sent them.

Zafrina was able to induce illusions in a persons mind. She was showing both Edward and Bella visions of the amazon.

Edward- "If you weren't holding my hand i would have believed this was real."

Bella- "I don't see anything."

I was a bit shocked, ' _How could she not see anything from Zafrina.'_

Eleazar walked up with the others and made Her gift public knowledge.

Eleazar- "Edward, you didn't tell me your wife was a shield like Michael."

 _'That explains it.'_

Eleazar turned to Bella "You have a very powerful gift."

Kate had snuck up behind Bella and grabbed her wrist, her own gift going off in the process.

Kate- "Oh yeah, she's a shield alright. Should of put her on her ass."

And of course Garrett had to say something.

Garrett- "Or your voltage has been exaggerated." I face palmed at that.

Kate turned to him and held up her hand "Maybe it only works on the weak." She wiggled her fingers in a taunting way at him.

He went to touch her palm.

Carlisle- "Garret i wouldn't." He cautioned him

And of course Garrett didn't listen and touched Kates palm and he went straight to his knees from the shock she gave him.

Garrett- "You, are an amazing woman." He told her with a smile on his face.

 _'Maybe he will finally leave me alone.'_ Edward smirked in my direction, so i mentally gave him the finger.

He rolled his eyes at me and started to head back to the house, but not before we heard the wolfs start growling at something off in the distance.

We ran towards the growls and saw the remains of the Romanians. But it was the third vampire with them that Rayne and I were shocked to see...

 **A/N. And that is how this chapter is ending.**

 **So who is this mysterious vampire with the Romanians, i will give you a hint.**

 **He was in the first BloodRayne video game, in the Germany Missions. So who might it be.**

 **Anyway, i hoped you all liked it and if you didn't, you can go **** yourself.**

 **Please Favorite/Follow/Review.**

 **Love you all.**

 **XOXO, Spazapho.**


	5. Yet another old Friend

**Chapter 4.**

 **Andrel POV.**

While everyone was wondering what the Romanians were doing here, Rayne and I were still trying to process how the other arrival was still alive.

Carlisle- "Vladimir. Stefan. You're a long way from home."

Kate- "What are they doing here?" She whispered to Eleazar.

Vladimir- "We heard the Volturi were moving against you, and that you would not stand alone. And our friend here decided to tag along."

Carlisle- "And who is he?"

?- "Why not ask them." He said, pointing at Rayne and I.

Everyone turned to us, waiting for an answer.

Rayne&Andrel- "Hedrox" We whispered in disbelief.

Everyone took a step away from him in slight fear, with Hedrox chuckling at their reactions.

Carlisle- "Anyway, it's not our plan to fight the Volturi." He told them.

Vladimir- "Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed." He told Stefan in mock disappointment.

Stefan- "They enjoy a good fight."

Eleazar and I gave each other shocked looks.

Eleazar- "Aro's witnesses?"

Vladimir looked at us with mock sadness. "Aww, still hoping they'll listen?"

I scowled at him while fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

Carlisle began to lead us back to the house to discuss what Vladimir had revealed.

We entered the main room in the house with all the other vampires.

Eleazar- "When the Volturi want someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence comes up, proving that the coven committed some crime."

Bella- "So he's done this before?"

Eleazar- "It happened so rarely that we never realized it was a pattern."

Carlisle- "Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claimed were innocent."

Andrel- "This person always has an ability. And always given a place in the guard either willingly or because of Chelsea." I continued, backing up Carlisle and Eleazar.

Edward- "This is all about Alice. He has no one like her.

Andrel- "Of course it's about Alice. ever since he found out about her gift he's coveted her for the guard."

Bella- "Which is why she left." I nodded at her.

Emmett- "Why does he need witnesses?"

Alistair- "To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven."

Everyone got very nervous with what Alistair said.

Amun had started to leave with Kebi. "Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving"

Edward- "And where would you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina? Or Kate? Or the Germans? Or anyone else that's gifted."

He had a good point, and judging by the look on Amuns face he knew it too.

Edward- "Their goal isn't punishment. It's power, it's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but i will. For the sake of my family but also for yours. And for the way you want to live.

No one spoke up.

The Wolf stood up, while looking at everyone. "The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires." He finished while looking over at us. He hadn't forgotten that Bill had strangled him.

 _'Hmm, so the puppy has bark. But does he have bite?'_ I saw Edward smile a bit.

Tanya- "We will fight." She spoke for her coven.

Garrett- "This wouldn't be the first time I've fought a king's rule." _'Of course it hasn't.'_

Benjamin- "We'll join you."

Amun- "No." He gasped out.

Benjamin- "I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."

Bella stood up next to Jacob.

Senna- "We will stand with you." She spoke for herself and Zafrina.

Siobhan- "So will we." She spoke while her and her coven stood.

Peter and Charlotte nodded, confirming they'll help.

Everyone turned to me, not to the rest of my coven, me.

They all knew my story now. How i was The Black Widow and that my mate is Felix

I stepped forward. "I will stand with you. But if it comes to a fight i will only harm Aro and Caius, Jane too if she pisses me off." The Romanians chuckled at my willingness to kill 2 Volturi leaders.

William- "As will the rest of us."

Vladimir- "Well that didn't take much." He said to Stefan.

Edward- "Lets hope it doesn't come to that."

Alistair- "We'll see." And with that he went back to the attic.

And before i could sneak away before i was asked the inevitable question, it was asked.

Carlisle- "So, Andrel. How do you and Rayne know Hedrox?"

Andrel- "Scheiße!" **(Translation-German: Shit/Crap.)**

I looked over at Rayne for help. Only to discover she was gone. _'Probably used her gift to get away, the little traitor!'_

I looked back at everyone and they were all looking at me, waiting for me to explain. Hedrox looked amused.

Andrel- "Rayne and I met him during World War 2 back in Germany."

Eleazar- "And where specifically did you meet him?" He looked like he already knew the answer, and did not like it.

Now came the moment of truth.

Andrel- "Castle Gaustadt." I said in a very clear voice.

Almost everyone looked like they would faint if they could, while Hedrox barked out a couple laughs.

Before anyone could really respond to that, Alistair came running into the room. And he did not look happy.

Alistair- "What did you just say!"

Andrel- "I originally met Hedrox inside the grounds of Castle Gaustadt."

Alistair- "Andrel, no one has ever been able to find that place in thousands of years!"

Andrel- "The G.G.G. found it first." I told the already shocked vampire.

Carlisle- "How?" He asked in a almost whisper.

Andrel- "I don't know." And it was the truth, Rayne and I could not find out how.

Bella- "What is this place?"

Rayne- "Castle Gaustadt, A place where nightmares are born. It was one of the first vampire havens." She announced as she re-entered the room. "And we would rather not relive that place." She said with a glare that left no room for arguments, while the rest of us agreed with her.

With that we all went our separate ways.

I went up into the library and a few minutes later Carlisle and Edward entered. And from the way they were looking at me they wanted to talk.

Carlisle- "Andrel, this question has been bouncing around my head and a few others for several days now."

 _'It must be serious then.'_ Edward nodded once at me.

Carlisle- "Andrel, we need to know. If Felix were to ask you to rejoin the guard, would you?"

I could hear the sudden silence in the house, meaning everyone was listening.

Andrel- "No. He wouldn't ask me anyway, he knew how much i hated it there, and he knew that my time there was limited."

I could practically hear the others sigh in relief.

And of course Edward asked a question i was not expecting.

Edward- "Andrel, if Felix were to ask you to leave with him and not see the end of this confrontation, would you?"

He didn't need for me to answer, it was all over my face and in my head.

Carlisle- "Then know you can always come here for a visit some time."

And with that they left me there. Stunned.

I now really hope Felix would leave with me, because i don't know if i would be able to go on without him.

 **(A/N) Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to write.**

 **So, how many of you were expecting the mysterious visitor to be Hedrox eh?**

 **Next chapter is going to be the training. Both Michael and Kate training Bella With her shield, and Andrel and Hedrox training Bella and the others how to fight like a pro. And the extents of Michael, Hedrox and Andrels gifts  
**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors.**

 **Anyway i will see you all next time. Please leave a review and Favorite/Follow if you haven't already.**

 **Bye Bye, Spazapho.**


	6. Training

**Chapter 5.**

 **Andrel POV.**

Some of us had gathered in the living room to discuss battle tactics

Edward- "Jane and Alec will try to take me out first because i can anticipate their moves."

Garrett- "Too bad we don't all have their shields." He said while pointing towards Bella and Michael.

Bella- "Doesn't help me fight though." She looked rather down.

Michael- "No, but you could help everyone else, by projecting it."

Bella looked a tad confused. "What do you mean?"

Andrel- "He means shield someone other then yourself."

Bella- "Is that possible?" She looked a bit excited now.

Carlisle- "Gifts can be developed, over time."

Kate- "At first mine was just in my palms. Now i can radiate it all over my body."

Michael- "And with mine i could barley project it a few feet away from me. And now i can project it onto several people several miles away.

Bella- "How do you do it?"

Kate and Michael glanced at each other.

Bella- "Tell me." And she grabbed onto Kates wrist since she was closer.

Kate- "Ow." Bella let go at that with a sheepish expression.

Michael led the way into the back yard to begin. With Alistair in the trees.

Kate- "You need to visualize it. See how it moves."

Michael- "Picture it expanding, you have to will it to go beyond you."

Bella had a look on concentration on her face. After a few seconds we could see her shield expand off of her forward a few inches before it snapped back towards her.

She looked disappointed.

Kate and Michael looked at each other again.

Kate- "I think she needs something to motivate her."

Michael- "She does."

And they both looked at Edward.

He winced and stepped forward. Bella seemed to know what was about to happen.

Bella- "No."

Edward- "It's alright, i can take it."

Andrel,Rayne&Garrett- "He says that now."

Emmett- "Focus Bella, or he's going to be hurting."

Edward held out a wrist towards Kate.

Bella- "Edward, I'm not ready-." Before she could finish Kate grabbed Edwards wrist and electrocuted him, sending him straight to the ground with a yelp.

Bella looked apologetic "I'm sorry, i said i wasn't ready." She told Edward as he got back up.

Emmett- "Dude, you're not motivating her."

Edward- "You want to try!" He snapped at him. Emmett just held his hands up.

Bella tried to send her shield to Edward when Kate grabbed his neck and electrocuted him again, and she held on longer this time.

Bella- "Kate!" The woman in question let go of Edward.

Kate- "You seem to lack incentive. Should i go see if Renesmee's awake?" She asked as she took two steps towards the house.

Bella- "Are you crazy?!" She looked like she was a few seconds away from charging at Kate.

Kate- "Alright then, this one's on full power." She held up her hand toward Edward, who sent a pleading look towards Bella.

Bella concentrated and pushed her shield out towards Edward and Kate grabbed his wrist again. And all he did was grunt.

We all looked on amazed as Edward stayed on his feet with Kate electrocuting him. After a few more seconds she let go and the shield snapped back towards Bella.

Edward- "It's painful but bearable."

We all smiled at Bella.

Bella- "Okay, we should go again." She looked excited.

Edward turned towards Emmett and motioned forward "Emmett."

Emmett took a few steps back and held up his hands "I'm good." I laughed at him.

I turned around to head back inside when i came face to face with Hedrox.

Hedrox- "Andrel, i think it's time to show everyone the combat prowess of The Black Widow. Do you?"

Before i could answer i heard a yell from Emmett "YES!"

When i looked around i could see everyone looking at me, waiting for me to agree.

Andrel- "Alright. But i am not responsible for missing limbs."

With that everyone came toward us and made some room.

I looked at everyone. "Who wants to go first?" I turned around when i heard running and saw Emmett charging towards me.

I smirked and when he got to me i backfisted him into a tree, and all he did was get up, glare at me and charge again.

This time i ducked behind him and grabbed him, then threw him into the same tree, and broke the tree in half.

Andrel- "Anyone else?" Peter and Charlotte charged.

I laughed as i kept on dodging their attacks, so i grabbed both of peters arms, twisted them behind him and threw him into Emmett, who had tried to run back towards me.

I looked towards Charlotte and she looked like she didn't know what to do, that was when i heard a new set of footsteps running towards me.

I turned around and grabbed both of the arms that were about to grab me and came face to face with Benjamin.

Andrel- "Why am i not surprised it was you?" Before he could answer i vaulted over his shoulders and threw him at Charlotte.

Before long everyone was trying to take a swipe at me and yet no one got close.

After awhile they called it quits. Poor Emmett looked pretty down.

Andrel- "Aww, don't worry Emmett you can try again later, and fail." All he did was glare at me.

I was walking back to the house and saw the wolf _'Jacob i believe his name was'_ and he look a bit fearful of me.

As i walked past him i whispered something that made the color drain from his face.

Andrel- "Don't worry pup, you're next." with a huge grin i went inside, internally laughing at the poor pup.

 **A/N. First of all i want to say I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. The muse for this story decided to go on a vacation without telling me first (what a bitch) and then when she came back i got sick with a stomach virus, not kidding i woke up at 3:00 a.m and felt like something was trying to chew its way out of my stomach. I had that for about a week.**

 **So with that out of the way i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next few are going to be Andrel talking with the others along with some flashbacks, and maybe Hedrox getting ripped into two and everyone seeing just what he can do.**

 **I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes i have made in this chapter as always.**

 **If you haven't already please Favorite/Follow the story and please leave a review.**

 **XOXO, Spazapho.**


End file.
